


Падая в бездну

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Rifters trilogy - Peter Watts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rifters setting, Crossover, Drama, Gen, total!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В глубинах Атлантики идет противостояние людей со станции «Галактика» и рифтеров, а на поверхности свирепствует опасный вирус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падая в бездну

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заданию: Локация «Подводный мир».  
> Тотал!ау: персонажи "Галактики" в сеттинге трилогии о рифтерах Питера Уоттса.  
> Смерть персонажа: Карл «Хило» Агатон (на момент повествования уже мертв). ООС Ли Адамы. Частичный ретеллинг и многочисленные спойлеры к обоим канонам.  
> Вычитка: ann6.

_Краткий глоссарий по миру «Рифтеров»:_

_Энергосеть_ — транснациональная корпорация, которая выполняет одновременно и функции правительств. 

_Корпы_ — высшие функционеры Энергосети (от слова «корпорация»). 

_Рифтеры, рыбоголовые, «морские звезды»_ — люди, прошедшие курс модификаций тела для работы на экстремальной глубине. Первоначально должны были обслуживать источники энергии на глубоководных разломах и подчинялись Энергосети. 

_«Биб»_ — глубоководная станция в Тихом океане на подводном хребте Хуан де Фука. 

_«Кальмар»_ — подводный буксировщик (скутер).

 _«Пузырь»_ — небольшой жилой или служебный подводный модуль. 

_«Туземцы», «отуземившиеся»_ — рифтеры, которые навсегда остаются жить на глубине. Чаще всего у них происходит необратимая деградация личности. 

_Правонарушители_ — сотрудники спецслужбы по предотвращению глобальных катастроф. Обладают неограниченными полномочиями.

 _«Трип вины» и «Отпущение грехов»_ — биохимические комплексы, вживленные в организм Правонарушителя. Обеспечивают полную лояльность и избавляют от мук совести в случае, когда необходимо принести в жертву чьи-то жизни ради общего блага. Применяются также на некоторых особых агентах корпов: носителями Трипа являются Кен Лабин в оригинале и Ли Адама в данном кроссовере. 

_Водоворот_ — всемирная инфосеть, следующий этап эволюции Интернета. 

_Умный гель, «зельц»_ — самообучающийся органический компьютер, имитирующий мозг млекопитающего. 

_«Сайлон»_ — в оригинале назывался «Бетагемот». Древний вирус, выживший только на Хуан де Фука. Теоретически, может уничтожить всю биосферу Земли. 

 

_Пять с половиной лет назад_

Розлин стояла перед большим обзорником. Смотреть там было не на что, но Лора каждый день подолгу вглядывалась в то, что таилось за границей освещенной прожекторами «Галактики» двадцатиметровой зоны. Зону время от времени неторопливо пересекали сервисные боты, поднимая небольшие облачка илистой взвеси. 

Если не задумываться о том, где находишься, можно представить себе, например, ночную пустыню — в пустыне такой же вездесущей и клубящейся была пыль. Можно вообразить долгую полярную зиму, которая может надолго запереть людей в их жилищах...

Возможно, кто-то утешал себя именно так. Гражданские, которые по тем или иным причинам оказались на станции, или даже сотрудники. «Корпы», как их называли те, кто не имел отношения к Энергосети, тоже были живыми людьми. 

Лора Розлин не могла позволить себе самоутешительных фантазий. Каждую секунду она помнила о том, что «Галактика» лежит на дне Атлантического океана, придавленная миллиардами тонн соленой воды, и она сама приложила к этому руку. Что на поверхности бесчинствует смертельный для всей биосферы вирус, выпущенный на волю не ею и ее подчиненными, но из-за совершенных ими ошибок.

Почти смирившись с потерей большей части мира, Розлин хотела сохранить хотя бы крохотный мирок глубоководной станции «Галактика» (придумавший это название явно обладал извращенным чувством юмора), где прятались от апокалипсиса несколько сотен людей. Возможно, их даже можно было назвать счастливчиками. 

Лора Розлин боялась не вируса и не подводных монстров. Все обитатели станции были вакцинированы и иммунны к «Сайлону» — роскошь, которую могли позволить себе немногие, — а в Атлантике на такой глубине водились разве что мелкие иглокожие. Но там, на поверхности агонизирующей планеты было слишком много тех, кто тоже хотел бы оказаться в относительной безопасности станции. Конечно, это было физически невозможно, поэтому сбежавших корпов искали с одной-единственной целью — отомстить. Вырвать из раковины и приговорить к медленной смерти вместе со всеми остальными. 

Каждые локальные сутки Лора смотрела в обзорник в южном секторе станции, всегда на одном и том же месте. Она забыла, а может, никогда и не знала известный в прежние времена афоризм: «Если долго всматриваться в бездну, то бездна начнет всматриваться в тебя», однако чувствовала странное притяжение тьмы, которая не могла подобраться к станции вплотную, но от этого не становилась менее всеобъемлющей. 

Долгие часы, проведенные перед обзорником, тратились впустую. Лора не обладала ни сверхспособностями, ни приборами чтобы распознать приближающуюся опасность, а если бы у нее и был с собой хотя бы сонар, она была бы все равно не в состоянии отреагировать на сигнал. Бездна притупляла страх, но и все остальные чувства тоже. Бездна сковывала разум и тело. 

Поэтому она испытала нечто похожее на облегчение, когда перед ней возник черный силуэт со слепыми белыми пятнами вместо глаз. 

— Привет, Лора, — сказала Шерон Валери. Розлин не слышала ее голоса и не могла видеть ее лица под гидрокостюмом, но не сомневалась, что перед ней именно Шерон. Мадонна Разрушения. И она говорила именно то, что должна была сказать: 

— Вот я тебя и нашла.

 

_Здесь и сейчас_

Шерон огибала станцию, заглядывая внутрь. Конечно, за корпами постоянно следили через внутренние камеры, но еще одна пара глаз никогда не помешает. Самые интересные вещи можно увидеть только случайно. 

На самом деле ею двигала даже не подозрительность, а любопытство. Обычное человеческое любопытство. Она удивлялась, что еще способна его испытывать, и давала себе волю, подглядывая за парочками, за детьми, за боссами и подчиненными, за техниками... Шерон сама решала, что из увиденного рассказать Ли, а что нет. Впрочем, она не сомневалась, что он вытянул бы из нее любые сведения, если бы ему понадобилось, но Адаме, по всей видимости, достаточно было камер. 

В комнате Геры горел свет. Девочка заметила Шерон и помахала ей рукой, потом что-то спросила. Рифтерша прочла по губам:

— Ты зайдешь?

— Позже, — ответила она жестом. 

Гера была единственным ребенком, который не шарахался в страхе от «рыбоголовых». С первых же дней знакомства она приняла Шерон Валери и с удовольствием с ней общалась. Правда, поначалу девочку все же немного нервировали белые роговичные накладки на глазах, полностью скрывающие радужку — как у всех рифтеров. 

— Ты не можешь это снять? — спросила она. 

— Могу, но не хочу, — честно ответила Шерон. — Мне так удобнее.

Гере понравился этот ответ, и она старалась не обращать внимания на линзы, а после привыкла к ним. 

По официальной легенде, мать Геры была корпом и погибла в каком-то инциденте незадолго до эвакуации на дно Атлантики. Лора взяла под опеку этого ребенка, никому ничего не объясняя. Такие, как Розлин, не отчитываются перед подчиненными. 

«Тварь,» — подумала Шерон с неожиданной яростью. 

Конечно, Лора Розлин действовала для общего блага, по сравнению с которым судьбы отдельных человеческих песчинок значили меньше, чем ничего. Она спасала человечество. Опция «бессердечная сука» была встроена в модуль спасительницы мира по умолчанию. 

Шерон Валери отлично знала обо всем этом. Она почти простила Лору и Билла за боль от потери близких людей, сделавшую ее сперва профессиональной социопаткой, а затем — чудовищем, несущим смерть. 

Почти.

Если бы Шерон дали в руки волшебную кнопку, которой можно было отменить все, сделанное пять лет назад, она бы воспользовалась этим шансом, ни на секунду не задумываясь. 

И все-таки в тот момент сознавать, что никчемная песчинка обернулась всадником Апокалипсиса, было не так уж неприятно. 

 

_Шесть с половиной лет назад_

— Она родилась мертвой. Нам очень жаль, Шерон. 

Это Розлин. Почему она? Зачем она? Ведь она даже не ее начальница. Почему молчит Старик? Лицо шефа непроницаемо. Может ли он солгать ей? Господи, конечно, может, он же военный разведчик. Все это время он был ей как отец, но значила ли Шерон на самом деле что-нибудь для этого человека? 

— Я не верю, — упрямо сказала она. Пока есть хоть один шанс, нужно настаивать, пытаться пробить их защиту. Что они хотят от ее девочки? Ставить опыты на ребенке? Создавать универсального солдата? 

— Это правда, Шерон. — Вновь Розлин, черти б ее взяли. 

— Покажите мне ее! Покажите мне тело!

— Это невозможно. Ты пролежала в беспамятстве неделю. Мертвый плод был кремирован.

— Я не верю. Я не верю. Я не ве-е-е-е-рю-у-у-у-у-у... — Лицо Розлин расплылось, превращаясь в маску отвратительного монстра, пожирающего младенцев. Это она во всем виновата. Ведьма. Людоедка. 

— Ве-е-е-дь-ма-а-а-а-а-а! — она орала и вырывалась, но ничего не смогла, даже расцарапать ее мерзкую ведьмину рожу. 

Следующий месяц лейтенант Шерон провела под транквилизаторами.

Потом четыре месяца — на закрытой базе, «в режиме восстановления». 

Потом она позволила Лоре Розлин, руководителю рифтерской программы Энергосети, себя убедить и стала «морской звездой». 

Так закончилась жизнь лейтенанта Валери и началось существование рифтера Шерон на хребте Хуан де Фука в Тихом океане. 

 

_Шесть лет назад_

Шерон не жалела о том, что отдала искромсать свое тело мясникам Розлин и вставить в него импланты. Жалеть было уже не о чем. 

Она, как и другие рифтеры, довольно быстро запомнила необходимый пакет научной информации по источнику Чэннера, хотя никогда толком не разбиралась ни в биологии, ни в гидрологии. Но новоиспеченным рифтерам скармливали все необходимое при помощи мнемотехник и стимуляторов памяти, как шпионам. Приоритетна была не их специальность, а их психологический профиль. Маньяки и жертвы, аутсайдеры, отбросы общества, привыкшие к постоянному давлению. Некоторые из них были такими всю жизнь, некоторые сломались при разных обстоятельствах, как Шерон Валери. Зато она была военной косточкой и привыкла подчиняться приказам, не особо раздумывая. Видимо, в ее случае это все и решило. 

Шерон почти не удивилась, когда спустя без малого год Карл Агатон, отец ее мертворожденной дочери, прибыл на станцию «Биб». 

Все это время она была слишком замкнута на себя, чтобы думать про Карла, и лишь теперь осознала, что ему пришлось ненамного легче, чем самой Шерон. Он тоже хотел этого ребенка. Очень хотел. И разом потерял все — и малышку, и любимую женщину, которая сначала сошла с ума, а потом и вовсе исчезла. 

Боги, ну действительно, куда же ему еще было податься, как не в «Морские звезды». 

Все правильно. Океан лечит. Океан делает тебя снова цельным. Не таким, как прежде, но это и не требуется — ты ведь знаешь, что прошлое все равно не вернуть.

«Рыбоголовые». С черной блестящей дельфиньей шкурой поверх человеческой кожи, с белыми роговичными накладками на глазах, защищающими глазные яблоки от немыслимого давления на глубине и скрывающими все, что ты не хочешь показывать окружающему тебя мирку, пусть и крохотному. Они давно перестали снимать «глаза» и гидрокостюмы внутри станции. Как-то кожа сквозь них там дышит, и ладно. Что касается гигиены, то океан промывал их тела внутри и снаружи постоянно. Они полагали, что этого достаточно.

Рифтеры с Чэннера ограничивались тем, что, входя в шлюз, открывали лицевой клапан и снимали ласты. Шерон думала, что все остальные делают так же. 

Глазные накладки делали мир снаружи и внутри «Биб» одинаково монохромным. Граница между «там» и «здесь» размывалась. Они все больше времени проводили за пределами станции, спали там, некоторые даже ели, если были голодны, но не хотели возвращаться внутрь станции. Ели то, что плавало в придонной зоне, разумеется, откуда же им там взять другую еду. 

Аномально крупных «чудовищ» на тихоокеанском рифте перестали бояться довольно скоро — как только поняли, что они, во-первых, очень хрупкие, а во-вторых, невероятно тупые. Их привлекал свет, и стоило его выключить, как монстрам становилось на тебя глубоко пофиг. 

_Когда ты снаружи, то все ощущается иначе. Океан становится с тобой единым целым, течет сквозь тебя благодаря имплантам в груди, и тебе больше не нужно закрываться, защищаться от него. Тебе больше не нужен свет, в темноте хорошо и правильно._

_И уж точно тебе не нужен кто-то еще._

_И все чаще хочется остаться снаружи навсегда._

Странно даже, что Шерон позволила Карлу вновь приблизиться к ней. Неужели в ней еще оставался страх «отуземиться», превратиться навсегда в обитателя этих глубин, как глупышка Келли и многие другие? 

Интересно, что именно Карл открыл им секрет «тонкой настройки» — придумал снизить уровень ингибиторов до предела, после чего снаружи рифтеры стали в сотни раз чувствительнее, воспринимали малейшие колебания среды получше некоторых сонаров, даже чувствовали эмоции друг друга, хотя зачастую и путались в них, не отличая свои собственные от чужих. В воздушной среде импланты не работали, биохимия организма менялась, и эти удивительные способности сходили на нет. 

_Еще один аргумент в пользу океана._

Да, Агатон показал им путь в бездну, туда, откуда не хотелось возвращаться. И он же был тем единственным, что еще удерживало Шерон вблизи «Биб», иначе она давно бы уже ушла, превратилась в молчаливую белоглазую тень. 

Парадокс Карла Агатона. Один из многих. 

Когда корпы в отчаянном страхе перед «Сайлоном» взорвали источник Чэннера вместе с «Биб», персоналом и тысячами квадратных миль тихоокеанского дна, Шерон должна была погибнуть вместе со всеми, но почему-то выжила. 

Если бы выжил Карл, он справился бы лучше нее. Из них двоих он всегда был честнее, человечнее... Лучше. 

Но осталась только Шерон, и еще Ли Адама, но об этом она тогда не знала, да это ее бы и не остановило. 

Шерон Валери сумела сложить два и два. Она не знала точно, чего именно так боялись корпы, но это должно было стоить потери перспективного источника энергии, персонала, а также огромного количества жертв от цунами, вызванного глубоководным ядерным взрывом. 

Она поставила на вирус и оказалась права. Через несколько недель Мадонна Разрушения победоносно шла по Северной Америке, разнося заразу. Ей помогал многократно размноженный в Водовороте мем-паразит «Шерон Валери». Она не интересовалась, откуда взялся этот мем и почему так легко прокладывал путь себе и ей, просто использовала нежданную поддержку. 

Человечество и лично Лора Розлин должны были поплатиться за все. 

 

_Здесь и сейчас_

— Корпы что-то затевают, — Ли не спрашивал, он утверждал. Вокодер искажал его голос, но Шерон уже много лет слышала вокодеры чаще, чем обычные голоса. Она умела различать интонации и эмоции за этим карикатурным звуком и догадываться о том, какой взгляд скрывается за белыми роговичными накладками. 

Они спускались в небольшую котловину. В толще воды величаво парила небольшая и изящная глубоководная медуза. 

— «Что-то»? Ты до сих пор не вычислил, что именно? Как-то это на тебя непохоже, — хмыкнула Шерон.

— Очень смешно. Сейчас самое время для шуточек, — Адама приостановил «кальмар» и развернулся к ней. — Ты слишком расслабилась. 

— Я перестала быть «Русалкой Апокалипсиса» — она скривилась, произнося это прозвище, — и пытаюсь стать человеком. Хотя бы отчасти. Тебя это не устраивает? 

— Я говорю не о том периоде, когда ты горела жаждой мести и разносила по планете вирус. На «Биб» ты была... эффективнее. 

У Ли просто бездна такта. Впрочем, он может быть и тактичным, когда ему это нужно, просто не считает необходимым церемониться с ней. Шерон бы сказала «со старым другом», будь это кто угодно другой, но считать Ли своим другом неразумно и опасно. Он всегда сам по себе, и Шерон Валери ему не подруга. Скорее, давнишний деловой партнер и боевой товарищ. Не больше, но и не меньше. Она просто пользуется определенным кредитом доверия. 

Ли Адама может быть любым: тактичным и бестактным, разговорчивым и молчаливым, может выглядеть угрюмым социопатом или располагать к себе одной улыбкой. И легко перейдет на сторону того, чье союзничество посчитает выгодным — в данный момент или в далекой перспективе. С тех пор, как подружка правонарушителя Кэвила, Эллен, научила его обходить Трип вины, бывший специальный агент Энергосети превратился в бомбу замедленного действия. Никто не знал, при каких условиях взрываются бывшие спецагенты. 

— Вспомнил... — Шерон вздохнула. — На Хуан де Фука все было проще. 

— Да. И ты тоже была проще. Сейчас все иначе. Шерон, соберись. Я знаю, что тебе небезразлична судьба как минимум четырех человек на станции. И что ты — теперешняя ты — предпочла бы вообще обойтись без жертв. 

«Пяти, — говорит она про себя, не озвучивая. — Пяти человек. Гера, Старик, Кара, Сэмми. 

И Лора Розлин».

Если что-то случится, она будет пытаться спасти и эту женщину тоже. Вероятно, это глупо, но лучше быть идиоткой, чем чудовищем. 

«А скольких будешь спасать ты, Ли? Старика и Кару, это точно. А Сэма? Захочешь ли ты вытаскивать того, кто отнял у тебя женщину, хотя бы ради нее? Или ты уже давно списал его со счетов? Он так удобно нетранспортабелен, лежит себе тихо... его так легко бросить».

Во время тихоокеанских событий Кара Трейс и Сэм Андерс работали в Атлантике, катастрофа их не затронула. Тем глупее было пострадать во время последнего восстания корпов три года назад. Сэм тогда поймал пулю и с того момента лежал в коме. Медицинский «пузырь» не мог обеспечивать его жизнь так долго, и Кара вынуждена была переселиться вместе с ним на «Галактику». Сама она получила тяжелые повреждения имплантов, и их пришлось удалить, а ставить ей новые корпы, конечно, не торопились, и были по-своему правы. Хороший рифтер — мертвый рифтер. 

Кара превратилась в бесполезную сухопутницу, и ее это страшно бесило. По сути, ребята были у корпов заложниками, хотя Ли дипломатично называл их наблюдателями. От этого беспомощного вранья Трейс бесилась еще сильнее. 

О статусе своего бывшего командира Билла Адамы на станции «Галактика» Шерон предпочитала не задумываться. Она так и не смогла понять причины этого странного альянса с Лорой Розлин, который точно был заключен не вчера. Похоже, они с Розлин были прочно и давно связаны. Шерон не была уверена, что хочет знать, как именно и почему. 

Она знала, что Ли, несмотря на все разногласия со Стариком, сделает все, чтобы помочь ему и Каре Трейс. Это облегчало ей задачу. 

Но в первую очередь, конечно, Гера. Ради девочки она не задумываясь пожертвует чем и кем угодно... 

Перед ее лицом возникла газовая дубинка, и Шерон отшатнулась:

— Какого черта, Ли?!

— Я просил тебя быть собраннее. Хватит витать в облаках. Перемирие с корпами закончилось. Мы должны быть готовы. 

Он воткнул датчик в илистый грунт и скомандовал:

— Возвращаемся. 

Какое-то время они плыли в молчании, потом Ли снова обратился к ней:

— Ты вхожа к ним. Смотри и слушай, не давай себя запутать. Это в твоих интересах в первую очередь.

— Хорошо, — рассеянно ответила она. 

 

_Пять лет назад_

Кто такая на самом деле Гера, тоже вычислил Ли. Вероятно, это было не очень сложно. Вероятно, Шерон бы со временем что-то заподозрила. Но она верила в то, что ее дочь мертва. А Ли Адама, искавший любые зацепки, любые рычаги воздействия, докопался до того, что Гера вовсе не родная дочь Лоры, а всего лишь воспитанница. Сопоставив некоторые факты, он потребовал образец крови для генетического анализа — корпы были не в том положении, чтобы отказывать. 

Он же и удержал Шерон от того, чтобы немедленно свернуть шею Розлин и забрать ребенка. 

— Просто остановись и подумай, ровно три секунды, не больше. Куда ты ее заберешь? В «пузырь»? Это обычный младенец, а не маленький рифтер. Ты это осознаешь?  
Осознавала ли она хоть что-нибудь? Да ни черта! Ее переполняла ярость, как тогда, после взрыва. Хотелось уничтожить всё вокруг. Ну или хотя бы убить Лору Розлин.

Слова ее бы не удержали, но Ли на это и не надеялся. Он ее просто аккуратно зафиксировал.

— Отпусти! — потребовала Шерон, не особо надеясь, что ее послушают.

— Ага, разбежался, — Ли придавил ее спину коленкой. — Шерон, я ведь мог просто ничего тебе не говорить, и мне бы не понадобилось удерживать тебя силой. 

Если бы Карл был жив, он, вероятно, что-нибудь придумал бы. Но Шерон была одна. Она приняла решение оставить Геру на «Галактике».

После перемирия с корпами она пошла к Розлин. Как ни странно, у них нашлись темы для разговоров и помимо этого ребенка. 

«Может быть, именно этого Ли и хотел, — думала она позже. — Чтобы я стала общаться с Лорой. Знать бы еще, зачем. Если корпы придумают какую-то пакость, вряд ли она мне об этом расскажет».

 

_Здесь и сейчас_

Шерон не впустили на «Галактику» — впервые за последние несколько месяцев. На ее просьбы о встрече с Лорой, Биллом или Карой Трейс охранник в шлюзовой камере ответил отказом. Ей даже не дали голосовую связь с ними. А самое отвратительное было то, что Геру перевели из ее комнаты с широким обзорником куда-то во внутренние помещения станции еще до того, как все до последнего крошечного иллюминатора было закрыто изнутри жалюзи.

Встревоженный Ли (Шерон достаточно хорошо знала его, чтобы не купиться на спокойный голос) тоже пытался связаться со Стариком или Карой. Тоже безрезультатно.

Внутренние камеры отключились. 

— Что они творят? Мы же можем отрезать их от энергоблока в любую минуту! — недоумевала Шерон.

Энергоблок с генераторами находился снаружи, в паре сотен метров от «Галактики». 

— Вероятно, они придумали, как это обойти. У них было много времени... Мне кажется, сейчас самое время использовать «тонкую настройку», — сказал Ли. — Нам придется рассказать всем. 

До сих пор секрет Карла Агатона знали только Шерон и Ли. Больше никто с Чэннера не выжил, и они не спешили делиться этим знанием с другими рифтерами. И сами с тех пор не меняли настройки подачи ингибиторов в кровь. Шерон и слышать об этом не хотела, Ли почему-то не настаивал. 

Розлин догадывалась. Она пару раз забрасывала удочки насчет смутных гипотез доктора Балтара. Этот странный парень однажды посетил их на «Биб», проводил медицинское тестирование. Никаких доказательств у него не было и быть не могло, они вели себя осторожно при нем, но док все равно что-то заподозрил и поделился своими соображениями с Лорой. 

Шерон, конечно, ничего ей не стала рассказывать, и Лора прекратила свои попытки добиться от нее объяснений.

«Может быть, зря я не сказала...» Шерон не верила, что молчание «Галактики» инициировано Розлин или Стариком. Там явно происходило что-то нехорошее.

 

Ли собрал всех в самом большом «пузыре» и попросил Шерон продемонстрировать, как менять настройки имплантов. 

Она послушно повторила недавно проделанную процедуру: расстегнула и спустила до пояса гидрокостюм, вскрыла грудную клетку, показала, как работать с сервисной панелью. 

— Нужно понизить подачу нейроингибиторов. На пять-семь процентов, не больше.

Ингибиторы помогали нервной ткани приспособиться к работе при давлении в триста атмосфер. В таких условиях без искусственного замедления сигнала человеческие нервы становились слишком чувствительными и долго не выдерживали. 

— Нас же закоротит, — недоверчиво сказал Констанца. — Сдохнем в корчах. 

— Мы с Ли уже перенастроились и не сдохли, как видишь. Если не перестараешься, все будет нормально. Просто повысится восприимчивость.

— К чему? — подала голос Силекс. 

— Ко всему. Ли, я не умею объяснять, давай сам, — Шерон «застегнула» живой клапан на груди, прижала и подождала, пока затянется шов. Потом натянула на себя верхнюю часть гидрокостюма и ушла наружу, не прощаясь. 

Ли затеял все это, вот пусть теперь и отдувается. 

Как только воздух покинул ее тело, Шерон вновь вернулась в давно забытое состояние. Почти шесть лет она не чувствовала этого. За спиной бушевали эмоции — рифтеры в «пузыре» осмысливали предложение Ли и решали для себя, стоит ли его принимать. 

Они не знали, на что себя обрекают. Обычному рыбоголовому снаружи всегда было лучше, чем в воздушной среде. Именно поэтому многие «отуземливались», переставали воспринимать реальность и общаться с другими рифтерами, питаться синтезированной едой и вообще бывать внутри помещений. Превращались в больших рыб. 

С понижением уровня ингибиторов слияние со средой могло произойти куда быстрее. 

_Океан любит тебя. Океан говорит с тобой. Океан течет сквозь тебя. Вокруг из разумных существ только такие же, как ты, но их мало и они не навязывают свое общество. Зачем нужно что-то еще?_

К счастью, Шерон помнила о том, что она должна спасти пять человек. Она поплыла к станции. 

Эмоции людей в «Галактике» ощущались как совокупность различных мелодий и вместе создавали раздражающую какофонию. Вычленить что-то одно было невозможно. Чувствительность чувствительностью, но чтения мыслей она не давала — позволяла лишь уловить кое-что. В основном, негативные эмоции и чувства: боль, страх, раздражение, гнев. Сейчас со станции фонило, но не так, чтобы нестерпимо. Обычное скопище недовольных людей. 

Очень приглушенный, монотонно повторяющийся мотив она услышала не сразу. А когда услышала, то не сразу догадалась, что это не отголоски эмоций, а физическая вибрация. 

Шерон приложила ладони к корпусу «Галактики».

Серия слабых толчков. Пауза. Снова серия. Пауза. Серия. Пауза. 

Кто-то пытался достучаться до нее изнутри. 

Скорее всего, стучали по внутренним переборкам, а не по корпусу, иначе вибрации были бы отчетливее. 

Она послушала еще, но ничего не смогла понять. Если это и был какой-то условный знак, то Шерон он был незнаком. 

Возможно, Ли сумеет разобраться, что это такое. 

 

_Восемнадцать лет назад_

Шерон всегда боялась глубины и никогда не ела рыбу. 

Она не осмеливалась даже зайти в воду у берега, когда родители привозили ее к морю на каникулах. 

Море было слишком большим, глубоким и непредсказуемым. Озера и речки, впрочем, тоже не внушали ей доверия. Вода в них была темной и страшной. 

Долгие годы маленькой Шерон Валери снился один и тот же кошмар: как она тонет в очень глубоком, просто невозможно глубоком море. Когда она подросла и узнала про Марианскую впадину, то решила, что это она и была.

Шерон опускалась все глубже, вода сдавливала ее грудь, и изо рта вырывались последние пузырьки воздуха. Она должна была умереть, но почему-то не умирала, а безучастно наблюдала за тем, как пятнышко дневного света исчезает далеко вверху, и все вокруг становится серым, а потом черным.

Ее тело опускалось до самого дна, и немертвая Шерон превращалась в огромную бледную рыбу, которая неуклюже загребала плавниками, поднимая белесые облака ила. 

Просыпаясь от собственного крика, девочка каждый раз молилась всем известным ей богам о том, чтобы никогда, ни за что не оказаться в таком ужасном месте.

 

_Здесь и сейчас_

— Морзянка, — сказал Ли. — Древняя система передачи шифрованных сигналов. Старик шлет нам сообщение. 

— Значит, он верит в то, что мы его услышим, — Шерон не спрашивала. Она все поняла. Биллу было известно о «тонкой настройке» рифтеров.  
Рассказать ему мог только Ли.

— Судя по тому, что Розлин расспрашивала тебя, она не знала. Старик нас не сдал. 

— А потом она перестала расспрашивать. Я думала, что ей надоело, но, возможно, она просто получила информацию из другого источника, — претензии Шерон не имели смысла, и вообще, она была рада тому, что кто-то из ее друзей знал о секрете рыбоголовых и пытался этим воспользоваться. Просто ей хотелось хоть раз оставить за собой последнее слово. 

— Это неважно. Важно другое. Они в плену, на «Галактике» бунт и раскол корпов. Старик попытается найти лазейку для Геры и Розлин. Нам надо будет принять их.  
— А Кара и Сэмми? 

— Вытащить Сэма он не сможет, а Кара без него не пойдет. Поэтому отец остается. 

Впервые за много лет Ли произнес вслух это слово — «отец». 

Шерон запустила винт «кальмара»:

— Тогда пошли готовить «пузырь». 

 

Рифтеры были не в восторге от идеи спасать Розлин, для них все корпы были на одно лицо и ни один из них не заслуживал таких усилий. Насчет Билла Адамы они сомневались, слишком уж тот был близок с корпами. Впрочем, некоторые, как и Шерон, когда-то служили под его командованием. 

Но согласились они из-за Кары и Сэма. Эти были однозначно своими, и за них стоило побороться. Даже за Сэмми, который многие месяцы находился вообще в растительном состоянии, не говоря уже о Каре. Ее любили гораздо больше, чем Шерон, хотя та и была неформальным лидером рыбоголовых. То, что Кара давно потеряла возможность выходить наружу, ничего не меняло. 

— Насколько я знаю Старика, он попытается устроить диверсию, чтобы отвлечь их внимание и создать суматоху, так что будьте готовы, — предупредил Ли. — Если они будут выходить, то точно не с той стороны, откуда прозвучит взрыв. 

Рыбоголовые заняли стратегические позиции вокруг станции. Шерон, Ли и Диана Силекс курировали три аварийных выхода. К главному шлюзу поставили кого послабее — вероятность, что заложникам дадут уйти через парадные двери, была очень мала.

Взрыв ударил по нервам, как электрический разряд: сначала звук, затем докатилась ударная волна. Для обостренного восприятия рифтеров это было физически больно: Шерон услышала искаженный вокодером звук, который должен был обозначать крик.

А вот зов Ли она скорее почувствовала, чем восприняла слухом: «Сюда, Шерон!» Он означал, что заложники выйдут через аварийный шлюз на северной стороне «Галактики», как раз там, где находился сам Ли. Он будет прикрывать, а Шерон должна отбуксировать скаф как можно дальше от станции. Она быстро обогнула купол и подплыла к условленному месту. 

Шлюз открылся, оттуда вывалился маленький пузатый батискаф. Роговичные накладки съедали цвета, но она знала, что скафы по старой традиции выкрашены в желтый. 

Вдогонку скафу ударила очередь пуль, но герметичность вроде не была нарушена. Шерон рванулась навстречу, используя скаф, как прикрытие, зацепилась и включила «кальмар» на полную мощность. Винты скафа тоже работали, совместное усилие двух машин придало им скорости, и они быстро удалялись от «Галактики».

Отойдя на расстояние, которое Шерон сочла достаточно безопасным, она похлопала ладонью по стенке батискафа: 

— Вы меня слышите, внутри? Вы в порядке? Лора? 

— Я в порядке, Шерон. Но я одна. Прости меня... — раздался голос Розлин, усиленный микрофоном скафа.

— Что?

— Мы не смогли вытащить Геру. Мы пытались... Билл ранен. Прости нас...

От шока она потеряла ориентацию в пространстве, выпустила из рук «кальмар». Скаф продолжал двигаться и тащил ее за собой, а «кальмар» от рывка закрутился на месте, опускаясь все ниже.

— Шерон! Что ты творишь? — окрик Ли едва достиг ее сознания. Она не сразу сообразила: Ли догнал их, это значит, что рифтеров не преследовали, дали уйти.

— Ты слышал ее? Гера осталась на «Галактике». И Кара, и Сэмми. И твой отец...

— Я слышал, — вокодер удачно сожрал все эмоции, если они и были в его голосе. — Так, давай, подбирай «кальмар». У Розлин в любом случае есть информация для нас. Вперед, мы не знаем, какой у нее запас дыхательной смеси...

— Скаф заряжен по полной, насчет этого не волнуйтесь, — заверила их Лора. — И вот что, ребята... Если у вас в лазарете есть инфекционные боксы с защитной мембраной, то лучше бы вам устроить меня туда.

Повисла пауза.

— «Сайлон» все-таки добрался сюда? Но ведь мы все иммунизированы, да и вы тоже? — растерянно спросила Шерон. 

— Нет, это не совсем «Сайлон». Это новый штамм. 

— Ни хера себе новости!

Шерон впервые за шесть лет услышала от Ли грубое ругательство.

— Вот именно, — согласилась Розлин. 

 

_Шесть лет назад_

Шерон так и не смогла сама разобраться, каким образом ей удалось пройти такой долгий путь через Северный Континент. Почему люди поддерживали ее, откуда взялась «Виртуальная Шерон»? Как, в конце концов, она выбралась с Хуан де Фука? Подъемник пришел за рифтерами, чтобы забрать их с «Биб» а потом ликвидировать, поэтому никто кроме Шерон в него не вошел. Она хотела умереть. А получилось все наоборот: взрыв уничтожил всех. Шерон Валери выжила, а те, кто остался, погибли. Все, кроме Ли Адамы, который в последний момент сообразил, что держаться ближе к дну было ошибкой, потому что оно усиливало ударную волну. 

Именно Ли потом помог Шерон восстановить последовательность событий — после того, как через Водоворот нашел Джона Кэвила, затем поймал его в реальности и допросил. Недостающие кусочки пазла добавили Лора Розлин и Гай Балтар несколько месяцев спустя. 

Розлин и ее приятели-корпы жестоко ошиблись, доверив решение задачи умным гелям. У «зельца» не было приоритетов, не было чувств, ему не было жаль человеческой цивилизации и всего многообразия видов, которого достигла Земля к настоящему времени. Ему предложили выбрать между простым и эффективным — и сложным и хрупким. Между РНК и ДНК. Между примитивным и наглым «Сайлоном» — и всей существующей органической жизнью.

Умный гель выбрал простое. 

С этого момента гели «вели» носителя вируса до тех пор, пока корпы не поняли ошибку и не не ликвидировали все затронутые узлы. Но было поздно. В Водовороте уже вовсю плясала «Виртуальная Шерон» — древний обрывок вирусного кода, паразитирующий на имени Шерон Валери. Люди сходили с ума и помогали Шерон, не зная, что она несет гибель. Ее считали мессией, пророчицей, вестницей абсолютной свободы и хрен знаем чем еще. Впрочем, некоторые, не зная истины, верили именно в Карающую Шерон и считали, что она действует правильно. Культ Мадонны Разрушения распространялся с фантастической скоростью. «Сайлон» расползался медленнее, но запущенный процесс уже нельзя было остановить ни барьерами, ни даже огнем. Тысячи людей с зараженных территорий приносились в жертву напрасно. 

Корпы окончательно потеряли контроль над ситуацией и спрятались на дне Атлантики. 

А Кэвил остался в Садбери и оттуда делал вид, что борется с «Сайлоном». Никому тогда и в голову не приходило, что ему просто нравится выжигать целые города под предлогом дезинфекции. 

 

_Здесь и сейчас_

Изоляционная мембрана растянулась на половину яйцеобразного модуля. За мембраной была Розлин, другую половину занимали Ли и Шерон. Они спали прямо здесь, по очереди, и уходил всегда только один. 

Лору Розлин приходилось охранять от остальных рыбоголовых. Слух о новом штамме распространился мгновенно, и рифтеры попытались взбунтоваться.

— Довольно! — орал напуганный до истерики Сосайнус. — Мы уже слишком натерпелись от них! Корпов надо просто сжечь! Расплавить лазерами всесте со станцией!

— Во первых, где ты возьмешь лазеры такой мощности? — Ли хорошо знал, как утихомиривать самых буйных. Нужно, чтобы они поверили, будто ты с ними соглашаешься. — Во, вторых, «Сайлон-2» уже здесь, и мы не знаем где именно. Зато у нас есть контрольный … хм... зараженный, — он оглянулся на Розлин, но та никак не отреагировала на то, что ее назвали подопытным кроликом. Лора вообще держалась молодцом, разве что была невероятно бледна. — Мы должны искать вакцину, иначе нам не выжить.

Кое-как Ли удалось их убедить, хотя недовольные все равно остались. Поэтому они с Шерон несли постоянное дежурство. 

Сразу после того, как Лору устроили в «пузыре», она рассказала о том, что творилось в последние дни на «Галактике». В этом импровизированном военном совете приняла участие и Лейн Айши, единственный медик среди рыбоголовых. 

— От меня толку немного, — сразу предупредила она. — Вы хорошо знаете, я — всего лишь фельдшер. 

— А ты хорошо знаешь, что у нас кроме тебя никого нет, — ответил Ли. — Слушай, комментируй, если будет что сказать. Лора, как получилось, что вы заразились штаммом? Откуда он взялся? 

— Меня заразили намеренно, — усмехнулась она. — Наказали за то, что именно я сообщила им дурную весть. 

— Кто?

— Том Зарек, мой бывший заместитель. Он у них сейчас командует. С ним Феликс Гейта, тебе должно быть знакомо это имя...

Ли коротко кивнул. 

Шерон спросила встревоженно:

— А остальные? Геру тоже заразили?

— Про Геру я ничего не знаю с тех пор, как нас разлучили... примерно двое суток назад. Надеюсь, что с ней все в порядке. Они же используют ее для давления на нас. 

От Ли не ускользнуло это «нас»:

— Значит, вы полагаете, что мы теперь заодно?

— Мы _должны_ стать заодно. Перед нами общий враг, Лиланд Адама, и в одиночку его не победить, — твердо сказала Розлин. — Понадобятся все наши ресурсы, материальные и человеческие. И еще не помешала бы помощь с поверхности, если там кто-нибудь остался...

— Наш последний информационный улов сожрала «Виртуальная Шерон», вы и сами это знаете. А от Садбери новостей нет уже больше года.

— Вы не сказали, откуда взялся «Сайлон-2», — после короткой паузы напомнила Лейн. 

— Да, простите. Один из наших техников был ранен снаружи... укушен. И...

— И?

— Начали развиваться симптомы, причем гораздо быстрее, чем от начального штамма. Тест на «Сайлона» показывал отрицательный результат, его переделывали несколько раз. А потом присмотрелись поближе и увидели все ту же старую знакомую — пиранозильную РНК. Но немного другую.

— Черт, — прошипела скозь зубы Лейн. 

— Сколько он прожил? — спросила Шерон. 

— Он был еще жив, когда меня взяли под стражу люди Зарека. На тот момент прошло двенадцать дней с момента заражения. 

— А нас известить вы, конечно, не подумали. Может, у нас уже тоже есть зараженные.

Лора пожала плечами. Она явно не собиралась объяснять рыбоголовой очевидные вещи вроде ограничения доступа к информации, способной вызвать панику. 

— Это еще не все новости, — добавила она.

— Только не говори, что новость про второй штамм была хорошей, — скривилась Шерон.

— Как знать... Я провела внутреннее расследование. «Сайлон» и «Сайлон-2» вовсе не являются древними вирусами. Вернее, базируются они как раз на очень древнем принципе, существовавшем до того, как возникла ДНК, но оба штамма созданы искуственно группой вирусологов. И эти люди всем нам знакомы. 

Ли нетерпеливо спросил: 

— Кто? Сколько их всего? 

— Мне известно о пятерых, — сказала Лора. — Первая — моя подчиненная Тори Фостер. Второй — один из ваших, тот, что ушел в свободное плавание, если я верно помню. Гэлен Тирол. 

— Шеф Тирол? Не может быть! — ахнула Лейн.

— Да. Еще помощник Билла Сол Тай и его бывшая жена Эллен.

— Не та ли самая Эллен, что спустила с поводка правонарушителя Кэвила и нашего Ли? — уточнила Шерон.

— Именно. Тай опознал ее, когда мы предъявили фото. А еще... Сэмюэл Андерс.

— Что? — заорала Шерон. — Сэмми? Но он же не биолог! Он вообще бывший регбист!

— А Гэлен Тирол, по нашему общему мнению, всегда был простым техником, — покачал головой Ли. — Отличная маскировка. Он ни разу себя не выдал.

— Его нужно найти и вернуть, — сказала Розлин. 

— Найти — трудно, но возможно. Вернуть... скорее всего, не получится. 

— «Туземцы» очень быстро регрессируют, — пояснила Лейн.

— В любом случае, мы должны попробовать. Они работали раздельно, каждый над своей частью проекта. 

Ли оперся спиной на стенку «пузыря»:

— Я отправлю кого-нибудь на поиски. Мы с Шерон пока будем сторожить вас. А сейчас нужно обсудить, как нам извлечь заложников. Сильно ли ранен Билл? Сколько людей перешло на сторону Зарека и Гейты? 

— Не очень много. Основная масса корпов и гражданских инертна, они просто идут за тем, кто на данный момент сильнее. Но они не будут защищать Тома Зарека ценой своей жизни, так же, как не стали защищать меня и Билла. Он... — Лора запнулась, — я не знаю. Они с Карой и Солом попытались отбить Геру. Кара цела, Биллу зацепило плечо пулей. А потом они засунули меня в батискаф. 

— Значит, если у нас получится добраться до центральных фигурантов, то есть шансы вернуть контроль над станцией? Ага... — Ли широко зевнул. — Шерон, мне надо поспать часика три. Потом я буду способен придумать хоть какой-нибудь план.

— Валяй, — кивнула она. — Пост приняла. 

 

_Вместо эпилога_

Бунт на «Галактике» был подавлен. Изнутри рифтерам помогали Кара Трейс, Сол Тай, Билл Адама и еще несколько верных ему людей. Зарека и Гейту казнили, остальные бунтовщики были амнистированы. Рифтеры объединились с корпами и начали совместную борьбу против штамма «Сайлон-2». 

Тори Фостер погибла во время штурма. Рифтеру Тиролу не удалось вернуть былую интеллектуальную форму после серьезного расстройства личности — он слишком долго пробыл «туземцем». Однако Тирол передал Солу Таю все сведения о проекте, которые смог вспомнить. Эллен Тай сумела выйти на связь с «Галактикой» и сотрудничала с Солом дистанционно. 

Сэм Андерс стал первым гибридом — живым компьютером, созданным не на базе «умных гелей». 

Через десять месяцев Сэму-гибриду, Солу и Эллен Тай вместе с доктором Коттлом и доктором Гаем Балтаром удалось создать новый вирус «Сэппуку», который мог поглотить «Сайлон» и «Сайлон-2», после этого его развитие в организме носителя останавливалось. «Сэппуку» сопровождался тяжелейшими симптомами и мог привести к летальному исходу, но он был единственным, что человечество могло противоспоставить «Сайлонам». 

Лоре Розлин удалось дотянуть до создания этого штамма, но она была очень ослаблена «Сайлоном-2». «Сэппуку» почти добил ее. Она выжила, но осталась наполовину парализованной. 

Культуру штамма «Сэппуку» Шерон Валери и Ли Адама доставили на поверхность и начали распространять в Северной Америке. С ними отправились и другие рифтеры, а также Билл Адама и Кара Трейс.

Правонарушитель-ренегат Джон Кэвил пытался помешать им, контролируя действия ботов из полуразрушенной штаб-квартиры в Садбери. Группа Ли Адамы сумела его ликвидировать. Сам Ли был серьезно ранен во время штурма, но остался жив. 

Гера Валери-Агатон и Лора Розлин остались на станции «Галактика» ждать возвращения друзей и любимых. Рельеф Срединноатлантического хребта и глубоководные течения продолжали надежно укрывать местоположение станции от слишком любопытных глаз.


End file.
